Assemble! Yu-Tagonists
by driftingstar
Summary: In which Atem has some doubts about the current team assignments. Secret agent AU. ARC-5DXal. Drabble collection. Featuring Yugi, Atem, Judai, Yusei, Yuma, Astral and Yuya.
1. Assemble! Yu-Tagonists

**Title: Assemble, YU-Tagonists!**

**Summary**: In which Atem has some doubts about the current team assignments. Secret agent AU.

* * *

"Well…" Atem broke off to duck under a volley of gunfire, tucking his limbs to his chest and rolling quickly to the other side of the corridor to join his partner. Leaning with his back against the wall, revolver clutched between gloved hands, he chanced a look at the other man who was still frantically typing on his laptop. "This operation is a bust."

Barely looking up from the multitude of symbols flashing across the screen, Yusei said apologetically, "I must have tripped one of their fail safes when I was getting in. I shouldn't have underestimated their security."

Static crackled over the comms and a voice that sounded far too cheerful and encouraging for someone who was being shot at said, "I'm sure it wasn't your fault, Yusei-kun. There hasn't been a system you couldn't break into yet!" In the background, someone let out what sounded like an extremely energetic battle cry that Atem could barely make out as something to do with bingo and cats.

"How are things over on your end, Aibou?" Atem pressed, brow knitting on concentration as he tried to angle himself to get a better look at their assailants. "And… was that the new recruit?"

"No, Yuya's the newest," Another voice came through enthusiastically amid the cacophony of shouting and expensive things breaking. "And let me tell you, he sure has style! You should have seen the crazy flying stunt he just pulled!"

"Focus, Judai," Yusei admonished, finally looking up from his laptop as he and Atem shared a resigned look, "This was supposed to be stealth op, remember?"

"Sorry, guys!" Yugi's voice came back through their headsets, "I've got to turn this thing off; we've run into a bit of … Yuma! Oh gods, Astral, don't encourage him-!"

As the transmission cut off, violet eyes met blue as Atem and Yusei let out identical sighs.

"On second thought," said Atem, "Maybe our discovery had nothing to do with network security."

"You might be right," said Yusei.


	2. Computer Geeks

**Title: Assemble, YU-Tagonists!**

**Summary**: In which Division Leader Kaiba is not happy. More secret agent AU.

* * *

His long white coat swishing irritably behind him, Seto Kaiba stalked into the main monitoring room of the Intelligence division. Steely blue eyes swept across the room, scanning the agents sitting at the holographic displays with a displeased expression on his face.

"Where is Stardust?" he demanded of the baffled agents, who only blinked owlishly at him.

"Sir," one of the computer geeks spoke up hesitantly, "Have you checked the Engineering department?"

Kaiba levelled a withering stare at the speaker who immediately shrunk back. "Yes," he sneered. "Of course I checked the Engineering department. And the labs. And the fucking nursery. Where. Is. He?"

"What is it that you need him for?" A black-haired mousy-looking girl spoke up surprisingly boldly, pushing up her thick, coke-bottle glasses.

Kaiba opened his mouth to insult her, but something about her appearance stayed his tongue. He couldn't quite figure out what it was, though. "I need a man to hack into something on a Priority One field mission. It's a two-man job and Stardust is the only one of you geeks that I can stand for more than five minutes since he actually knows how to keep his mouth shut."

"Well…" said the girl, tapping her chin pensively. "How about Bruno? He usually works as Yusei's partner. You probably won't find many more available agents with that particular skillset."

At her words, a blue-haired man started and swivelled around on his chair, jaw dropping and pointing at his face. "M-Me?" he asked, "On a field mission?!"

Kaiba's eyes raked across the spineless looking man and his workstation, noting his dishevelled appearance and the number of discarded ramen cups lying haphazardly around. He frowned deeply as if having swallowed a lemon. "Fine," he spat, turning on his heels, not bothering to watch as the man scrambled to follow. "Hurry up!"


	3. Honey Trap

**Title: Honey Trap**

**Summary**: In which Team ARC-5Dxal discuss mission parameters. More secret agent AU.

* * *

"What? No!" said Judai, brown eyes wide, bringing his hands up defensively as if warding off an attack. "That would never work!"

"But Judai-kun," Yugi-san cajoled, with those deceptively innocent eyes, "You're the closest match to the profile _and_ you have a background in infiltration."

Judai backed away, shaking his head. "Not this kind of infiltration!" he denied. He paused and levelled an accusing finger at the others lounging on the stuffed chairs behind him who were all suddenly wearing suspiciously straight faces. "Don't pretend you weren't smirking!"

"But Judai-senpai," said Yuya cheerfully, pillowing his tomato-shaped head on his arms, the little shit. "I think you'll look great." Yuma, who had been nodding off against the other boy's back during the briefing started to cough in a vain attempt to disguise his snickers.

Judai scowled at them before searching the room, immediately dismissing a smirking Atem and a slightly confused looking Astral as possible allies. Finally, he turned pleading eyes at their resident tech specialist. "C'mon, Yusei. Back me up here!"

Yusei gave him a sympathetic, if not slightly pained expression. "It's not that bad, to be honest," he said apologetically. "Just remember to sit with your knees together." Judai stared at him open-mouthed as he tried to come up with an appropriate response.

"Great, then it's decided!" said Yugi-san, who was also clearly Satan, clapping his hands together. "Let's all go help Judai-kun pick out a dress!"


	4. Morning People

**Title: Morning People**

**Summary:** In which Team Yu-Tagonists gear up for action. Kind of.

* * *

"Ah," Astral said, staring bemusedly at the incredibly rare sight. "Good morning, Judai."

Judai mumbled something into the small table in their kitchenette which sounded a lot like either 'gurhermornghhh' or 'gohfckkoffff'.

"I... see?" replied Astral. He was saved from further awkward conversation when Yugi and Atem staggered into the doorway fully suited up but looking bleary-eyed and spotting rather frightening bedheads.

Yugi chuckled and gave Astral a tired looking smile as Atem mumbled a greeting and made a beeline towards the coffee-maker. "Good morning, Astral-kun. We normally don't talk to Judai-kun until after he's caffeinated," he advised kindly. Astral nodded, mentally cataloging the fact away as Yugi poured himself a bowl of cereal and began crunching away mechanically.

At the sound of the coffee machine whirling into action, Judai seemed to perk up. With his head still pillowed on an arm, he reached out with the other in a strange, grasping motion. "C'fee," he said.

As the coffee brewed, Yuma dashed in, barefoot and in his pajamas with a toothbrush hanging from his mouth. "Astral!" he said accusingly, "You were supposed to wake me up!"

Astral sighed. "Yuma," he said with a patience that was somewhat legendary, "I did. You were awake when I left our rooms."

Yuma paused in his tirade and blinked. "You did?"

"If it makes you feel any better," chirped Yuya who had arrived just in time to catch the tail-end of their conversation, "Yuma-senpai _almost_ made it out of bed before falling asleep again. I just helped him along a bit." Apart from Astral and maybe Yugi, he was the only other one who looked remotely ready to be awake.

Yuma shot him an unimpressive glare as he slumped into a chair. "You didn't have to tip me out," he grumbled. Yuya only gave a beatific smile and plopped down beside him.

With a clink, a mug of steaming hot coffee was set in front of Judai who pounced on it and began guzzling, somehow managing not to sear his mouth. Atem smiled fondly and circled around with his own mug to sit next Yugi.

Bowls and a box of cereal were passed around the table until Yuma asked, "Is there any milk left?"

A thoughtful silence met his query as the majority of the table tried to work up the brain power needed to answer.

"Speaking of which," said Atem thoughtfully, "Has anyone seen Yusei at all this morning? We're to be at the hangar in twenty minutes."

"His sheets were folded this morning," Judai volunteered, setting down his mug and finally looking like a human being.

"Which could either mean he's up and about or he never went to bed last night," Yugi finished for him with a sigh.

After sharing resigned looks, the six of them reluctantly climbed to their feet and trotted towards the door. Luckily, in their small bunker, there wasn't a lot of ground to cover. They eventually found Yusei passed out in the lounge in front of his laptop which upon a closer look was displaying a fifty-page word document which was neatly titled 'Mission Report'. They then exchanged glances with varying degrees of guilt.

"We should let him sleep for a little longer," Atem said quietly as the other boys nodded in unanimous agreement. Yugi, Judai grinned sheepishly at each other as Yuma, Astral draped a duvet over the sleeping boy's shoulders and Yuya slid a throw cushion beneath his head.

As the boys tiptoed out of the room, Astral concluded that he could get used to mornings like this.


	5. Cover Story

**Title: Cover Story**

**Summary:** In which Judai and Yugi attempt to bluff their way out of a situation. Aftermath of "Assemble! Yu-Tagonists." Drabble fic. More Secret Agents AU.

* * *

They were stopped by border security on the way back of all things.

The burly officer squinted through the rolled down window of the convertible, trying to peer into the unlit interior. "Are you even old enough to drive?" he demanded.

Yugi fidgeted in the driver's seat. "I'm 18," he mumbled unhappily.

"Right," the officer drawled. "And I don't suppose you can show me some ID?" Yugi and Judai, who was riding shotgun briefly exchanged looks of panic.

"Of course," said Yugi, fishing into the glove compartment and handed over a wallet.

"So, Mr. Suzie Williams was it?" The officer read out loud sounding less and less amused. Yugi flushed to the roots of his hair as he heard a muffled giggle from the back and privately promised to have a talk about how it is not proper decorum to laugh at a commanding officer.

"Oh, sorry," said Yugi even as Judai frantically started to search his pockets. "That must be my girlfriend's."

"Of course it is," said the officer. "And just what are you kids doing way out here? You do realize you are about to cross a restricted border?"

"What?" said Judai loudly, pointing an accusing finger at Yugi. "I thought you said you didn't need instructions, Eugene!"

"I said I didn't need your instructions, Jason!" Yugi shot back, wildly gesturing with his hands. "If you were driving, we'd end up on Mars!"

Looking fed up with their banter, the officer said, "Alright, enough!" Yugi and Judai quieted and shot exasperated looks at each other. 'Eugene?' Yugi mouthed, horrified. Judai shrugged sheepishly.

"So, tell me again what you two were doing to end up out here at three in the morning?" The man interrupted their silent conversation, pulling out a recorder.

"We were just going to do touristy-things," said Judai just as Yugi answered, "We were going camping."

After a beat, Yugi amended, "We haven't decided yet."

"Sounds nice," said the guard. "And can you tell me the number on your license plate by any chance?"

"Uh," said Yugi and Judai.

"Interesting," said the guard, "It's curious you don't know it; your license plate number also happens to belong to a particular 73 year old Ms. Williams who reported her car missing just about 12 hours ago."

"Shit," said Judai as Yugi buried his reddening face in his hands as someone kicked the back of his seat.

"Now, I want you two to get out of the stolen vehicle. And whoever's sitting in the back too," the officer ordered, a hand not so subtly lingering on his holster. "The joyride is over, kids."

Yugi and Judai sighed and unbuckled their seat belts. 'Now what?' Yugi mouthed. For a moment, Judai hummed thoughtfully before his eyes lit up somewhat maniacally.

'Leave it to me,' Judai mouthed back and Yugi suddenly wished he hadn't asked. Yugi and Judai shuffled out of the car.

"I'm sure this is all a big misunderstanding, Officer!" Yugi said, clasping his hands together and drawing attention away from the fact that Judai was slowly edging away.

The burly man rolled his eyes. "I've heard that one before, kid," he said, reaching for his belt. "Now hold your hands up where I can see 'em; mommy and daddy can pick you up at the precinct—-" Before the officer had a chance to finish his sentence, he slumped to the ground twitching revealing a grinning Judai.

Yugi let out a groan. "I can't believe we stole a car from an elderly woman," he said. "What are we going to say to Atem and Yusei-kun?"

"Forget about the car," said Yuma, springing out from the back seat and pulling at his hair. "We just tazed a cop! That's definitely illegal!"

"At least 85.9% of everything we do is illegal, Yuma," Astral reminded him calmly, climbing over a cackling Yuya to poke his head out from the door. "But we wouldn't have needed to do any of this if our original vehicle could have been salvaged."

"Well, it's not like I wrecked our getaway car on purpose," Judai said with just a hint of petulance. "Having grenades thrown at you can do a number on your ride."

"Next time," said Yugi vehemently, "We are not going _anywhere_ without a proper cover story!"


End file.
